Orc Cavalry
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Orc Cavalry are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Orc Towns containing at least a Barracks and a Stables. They are basic mounted units that can utilize their higher speed to perform quick strikes against infantry lines, flank them, or bypass them to attack the rear of an enemy army. However, Orc Cavalrymen are not very well armored and, unlike the Cavalry units other Races, do not possess the First Strike ability. As a result, they generally have a much lower survivability, which limits their overall usefulness. Orc Cavalry have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Orc Cavalry are a group of red-skinned humanoids dressed in simple loincloths and mounted on dark-brown steeds. They fight with swords from horseback. Orcs are considered rather ugly by most humans, but are otherwise quite mundane, possessing neither any fantastic qualities, nor any glaring disadvantages. Orc Cavalry are a , containing up to mounted soldiers. Attack Properties Orc Cavalry possess a Melee Strength of which has an average "raw" output of per Cavalryman. This is fairly decent against lighter armor, although it may not be enough to consistently hurt well-protected opponents. It does get better with however, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, each Cavalryman will inflict twice this much - points of "raw" , on average. Defensive Properties Orc Cavalry are lightly armored, possessing a Defense score of . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to avoid anything but the weakest attacks, although the Cavalrymen are at least sturdier than most foot soldiers and have per rider. Their base Resistance score is quite terrible though - with , they will easily fall prey to most Unit Curses and combat maledictions. However, all three of these statistics do improve with . Other Properties Orc Cavalry are faster than most infantry units with their Movement Allowance of . The unit otherwise has no special movement properties, and can only traverse land tiles on the overland map. Basic Strategy Orc Cavalry offer an advantage in mobility, but are otherwise quite unremarkable, especially when compared to the mounted units of other Races. Overland, they are the earliest-, and one of only two non-ship units available to Orcs that can move more than one tile per turn without magical assistance. This generally makes them better scouts than Orc infantry, and somewhat useful as a quick response unit. Because Orcs can also recruit Engineers and start building Roads of their own early on, having access to a unit that can move 4 tiles per turn over them can make defending clusters of Towns slightly easier and more efficient than keeping a full garrison in each one. However, Orc Cavalry lack the ability to inflict before their targets could retaliate, which significantly decreases their survivability when compared to other Cavalry units, and makes them much less effective overall. While their speed is still sufficient to flank or bypass enemy infantry, they can't use this advantage to the same degree, as they will typically start accruing casualties as soon as they engage the enemy. While Orc Cavalrymen do have more than common foot soldiers, their light doesn't offer a lot of protection from Counter Attacks and, since they don't have as many as infantry units do, each one that they lose has a higher impact on their total output. In addition, the lower count also makes enhancement effects and somewhat less effective for Orc Cavalry, since they grant less of an overall benefit to them. In contrast, Orc Halberdiers have the same Attack Strength with soldiers. They also cost exactly the same and have better armor, lacking only in speed and health. Against Ranged Attack enemies, Orc Swordsmen may also be a viable option instead, as their reduction is even better in this case, and they only cost half as much to train - although again, they have fewer and are less mobile than Orc Cavalry. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Orc Cavalry improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Orc Cavalry unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Orc Cavalry may be recruited in High Men Towns that have both a Barracks and a Stables already built, and have a Construction Cost of . They may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Arcanus. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Orcs Category:Cavalry